


You can't hide behind that Mirage, Mr. Elliott Witt

by GoGurtTM



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blowjobs, Other, Smut, Tags will be added, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, aka Elliott gives a bj and dissociates ok cool, at least in chap one, later chapters will be serious, spit? does that need to be tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGurtTM/pseuds/GoGurtTM
Summary: Coping is easy, until you realise that's the extent of it.





	You can't hide behind that Mirage, Mr. Elliott Witt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This first chapter is porn, but there is more... coming soon.
> 
> This is my first time writing NSFW so uhh sorry
> 
> Also! If you are a minor reading this, it's not like I can actually stop you, but please don't comment on the work and stay safe out there!

"You can never seem to keep quiet, but I see the proverbal cat has got your tongue" Bloodhound remarks breathily.

It is not often Bloodhound is out of breath, but between the groping and heavy kissing that his just took place, they can't deny that their heart is fluttering. 

Elliott on the other hand seems a lot more subdued, if out of nothing but of shock his position. He didn't intend for things to become so heated. Hankering down low in the arena for a well deserved break, Elliot had teased Bloodhound once again about seeing their face. 

Different from normal though, Bloodhound gave an affimative, "I will lift my mask only off my lips. You can look at them, but you must kiss them too."

From kissing those soft cusioned lips, to heavy groping, to standing up and shoving Bloodhound into the wall, Elliott was pretty shooken up, but when he felt a hard poking at his leg, and Bloodhound pushing him to his knees, Elliott knew things were about to get much more serious.

"Wait- I'm not sure if we should do this here- what if my mother is watching, what if we are on TV right now, what if-" Elliott is cut off as Bloodhound places their left hand on Elliot's head.

"I have checked the area, there are no cameras, and I do not think they'd broadcast....this. However, if you want this to stop, just give me the word."

Elliott looks up at Bloodhound, their expression unreadable now that the mask has gone back over their face, "No... I wanna do this..so bad" he says uncharacteristically quiet, as he finagles down Bloodhound's pants. 

As their pants are brought to their ankles, Bloodhound's hand rubs lovingly at Elliotts hair serving to coax him forward. Elliott looks up again with slight hesitation as he takes the head of their hard cock into his mouth. As it slides atop his tongue, he is taken aback by the lingering bitter musk. _I guess we have been running around all day_ , he thinks. 

He pulls of the head and moves to the base to mouth and lick at it. He drags the rest of their dick on his facial hair. He earns a slight drool of precum for efforts. Bloodhound doesn't say anything but by the way they huff and tug on Elliott's hair, he gets the idea and slowly starts to take his lover's cock into his mouth.

It takes Bloodhound everything they have to not thrust themselves into Elliott's tight throat. After taking his sweet time, Elliott bottoms out and the front of their cock feels the stop of his throat. He sticks his tongue out under their member to massage what he can't fit in tandem with his hand. He looks up at Bloodhound, seeking praise. 

Hesitating a moment, they instead grab his head with both of their hands and forcibly rips him off.

They release a breath they didn't know they were holding in tandem with Elliott taking in a breath of fresh air through a sputtering cough from the rough treatment. After a moment of silence, Elliott whipes the line spit from his face, "Hey, warn a guy next time, I was just getting started" he says with a chuckle.

"I was overwhelmed, I did not want to hurt you." They say slightly embarrassed

"If you wanna give me a throat fucking then thats what you'll get" Elliott says overeagerly. He scoots himself back towards their legs, keeping their hands on his head. 

"All your babe, just feel for me to tap out if you would." With that Elliott opens his mouth and takes the tip in, awaiting input from his partner.

Taking a deep breath, Bloodhound tests the waters and slowly inserts themself as far as Elliott had taken them before, though Elliott's hands this time are obediently balled on his knees. In their hesitation, Elliott begins sucking at their dick, making obscene noises.

Bloodhound's grip once again tightens and Elliott's posture straightend out at Bloodhound slowly pushes into Elliott's throat. His eyes water from the protrusion. He is able to stay composed during the first few seconds, but as Bloodhound is fully seated, Elliott begins to cough, swallow, and sputter. As he chokes, he looks up pleadingly for Bloodhound to allow him some breathing room.

Bloodhound can't look at Elliott. The way their cock is sinfully squeezed by his convulsing throat is too intense. They slowly pull out, and push back in, starting a slow rhythm.

As they feel a familiar heat coiling deep in their abdomen, they finally open their eyes to look down at Elliott. His face is soaked with tears and spittle, and his skin is almost purple from exertsion and lack of air. His eyes are glassy, staring out to focus on the task at hand.

Bloodhound is concerned that Elliott hasn't tapped on him for relief. While still thrusting lightly, they move their right hand down to brush the tears from Elliott's face. His eyes tear from their abdomen to their mask and he leans into Bloodhound's touch and moans.

The vibrations from his mouth cause them to give a few more aborted thrusts into Elliotts mouth. They pull and hold their loved one into their hips as their cock throbs, sending loads of cum directly down Elliott's throat into his stomach. Elliott inadvertently milks their cock for all it's worth as he swallows around the throbbing protrusion.

Completely spent, Bloodhound starts to slump over, but they perk right up and pull right out as Elliott gives weak, but urgent taps to their thigh. They lean back and look down at Elliott as he falls back. Normal color begins returning to his face as he takes gulps of air. One hand tangles in his hair as he looks up and away from Bloodhound, and the other arm obscuring his face as slight redness returns. Bloodhound scans down his body to see a light outline of his dick through the tightness of his suit, and a  growing damp spot at the tip as he spends himself in his pants.

There is a lingering silence. Bloodhound pulls their pants up and tucks themselves back in. They are still a bit wet, but they have experienced worse. They move over to Elliott and offer him a hand up. He shakily reaches up to accept the help. As he rises to his feet, he adverts Bloodhound's gaze adjusts his pants, and heads back to the corner of the house they had put their stuff.

"We had best get a move on. Ring is on our Perph- Peripi- Peferi-... it's close."

"Elliott I'm not.... understanding, is everything fine?"

"We got a game to win sweetums, and please," his voice cracks, "not now." Elliott turns to go out the door, and Mirage steps outside, flashing a smile at the camera drone that greets him. "Well, I'm all rested up! Y'all miss me?" He says loudly to cover the croaking of his sore throat.

 

_If not now, then I suppose later_  
Bloodhound thinks as they follow suit. The sun on their mask starkly contrasting the shadow of mystery that surrounds their partner Mr. Elliott Witt.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh this probably has typos, feel free to point them out. Or not, it's not your job after all.
> 
> Constructive critisism is always welcome. Or just kind words. Mean words do not help anyone >:(. Thanks lads •u•
> 
> Oh also if you want more serious chapters, or just more porn, or if I should Stop just lmk that too ig. Ok gn.


End file.
